


Etranges Coutumes

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Costumes, Gen, Halloween
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les traditions, c'est important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etranges Coutumes

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour goldbandlily dans le cadre de [farce_friandise](http://farce-friandise.livejournal.com/).

« Pourquoi devrais-je changer de tenue ? » demanda Thor en lançant un regard déconcerté au costume que lui présentait Tony.

Bruce lui tapota amicalement l’épaule en passant et se dirigea vers le bar.

« C’est une tradition, » expliqua-t-il en se servant un verre de scotch. « Je pourrais t’en expliquer l’origine, mais honnêtement de nos jours c’est juste une excuse pour faire la fête. 

– Le but est de s’amuser ! continua Tony. 

– Les traditions, c’est important, » acquiesça Thor en se saisissant du costume.

Tony lui adressa un large sourire.

« Sois là vers 21 heures, mon grand, déclara-t-il en donnant une tape sur l’épaule du dieu. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. »

Bruce tendit un verre à Tony et ils s’installèrent sur le canapé lorsque Thor fut parti.

« Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il d’un air amusé.

– Du moment qu’il y a de la nourriture et de la bière il sera content à la fête, tu le sais bien, » répondit Tony d’un air satisfait.

Bruce secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son scotch. N’empêche, il n’y avait que Tony pour faire se déguiser un dieu viking en pharaon.


End file.
